The development of a new method is proposed for a computer-based abstract representation of very long DNA sequences. Instead of the customary series of four letter the sequence of nucleotides would be represented by a three-dimensional space curve composed of minute vectors joined in a head-to-tail fashion. Preliminary results show that the advantages of the new method include the compactness and ease of global survey of the extensive nucleotide-sequence information.